


Bad Day

by epicallyducky



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallyducky/pseuds/epicallyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post from otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/102665939500/imagine-person-a-and-b-are-hanging-out-at-one-of)

Mark flinches as he hears a door slam shut somewhere. He assumes it's the front door and the sound of heavy footsteps echoes throughout the empty house, making the teenager glance at his room's doorway. A blur of red and green makes its way inside of his room, making him sigh.

"Bad day?" Mark asks, closing the book he was reading and setting it on the bedside table. Jack falls face-first onto the other boy's bed, body sinking deep into the navy blue duvet. Mark looks down at him from his position on his bed and raises his eyebrows expectantly, even though he knows his friend can't see him. A muffled voice is heard from the sea of covers and Mark can vaguely make out a few profanities here and there.

"I can't understand what you're saying, Jack." He pushes his glasses up his nose and crosses his legs so that he's sitting more comfortably. His best friend rolls over onto his back and the scowl Mark was expecting to see was evident on his face. The warm afternoon sun shines down on the brunet and his green highlights almost look like they're glowing. Birds are filling the air with their soothing and melodic singing and a gentle breeze flows in through Mark's open bedroom window.  Mark looks at the sight before him with an amused expression, because Sean "Jack" William McLoughlin would be one of the only people in the world who would be in a shit mood on a day as nice as this. Jack's eyebrows furrow deeper on his face and Mark braces himself.

"My folks fuckin' suck." Jack snarls into the air, the Irish accent thick on his tongue. Mark lets out a breath and moves from his sitting position to lie down next to his friend, tucking his hands behind his head. They don't look at each other when Jack continues.

"First they take away my phone, then cut off _half_ of my allowance -half! Half of my fuckin' allowance, not that I was already broke to begin with," Mark's gaze on the ceiling gets partially covered suddenly by the grand hand gestures the other boy started to make. Mark's hands are now resting on his stomach when he turns his head to face his best friend. Jack's hands fall onto his face and Mark can hear him groan into them. The raven-haired boy's lips form into a line and he starts to nibble on the bottom one. It was one of those days again. Days when Jack would let the churning in his stomach get the better of him and storm out of his own house. Mark has seen it happen first hand. Jack would yell, he would let all of his anger out on his parents but never physically hurt anything. Jack wasn't like that, and although he looked like it, he would never even hurt a fly. They -Jack's parents, knew this. Mark knew this. A lot of other people just didn’t.

The soft sounds of cars driving by float in through the window and Mark again takes a moment to admire how nice out it is. They shouldn’t be wasting the day in his room cooped up and sulking. He knows that if he lets Jack sulk for too long the Irishman will just get crankier and crankier; sometimes even madder. It was Mark’s responsibility to keep Jack’s inner demons at bay, that’s how their whole friendship started.

Mark narrows his eyes, looks at his friend with a considering expression. “Let’s go out.” He says suddenly. Jack slowly moves one hand away from his face and stares at the other boy. “What?” His eyebrows are still furrowed and he looks at Mark like he’s an extra-terrestrial being from a different planet.

“My parents won’t be home for another three hours, we’ve got time.” Mark continues despite his friend’s expression. He swiftly starts to sit up, leaving Jack to stare at his back with the same confusion he’s developed. Mark faces the other boy with his back against the window, and Jack takes a moment to mentally point out how the sunlight is radiating off of his best friend. A light brighter than what already constantly surrounded the half-Korean. Jack squints more, but not out of anger this time, but because of how bright the sun was.

“What are you goin’ on about?” Jack brings his arm to block his eyes from the sun as he turns his head to look at the raven-haired boy. Mark beams –almost literally to Jack, and Jack catches the glint that appears on his friend’s glasses. Mark grins down on him.

“C’mon,” Suddenly, Jack’s tugged harshly from his comfortable position on the older boy’s bed and he’s standing up before he even gets to ask any more questions. Mark pulls on his arm again and leads him away from the bed, the pair of boys climbing out the window.

 

“Where the hell are we going?” Jack asks after ten minutes of walking, his voice more filled with curiosity and suspicion than annoyance. Mark still has a firm grip on his arm and the former grins. “You’ll see, trust me.” He says, and Jack does trust him.

 _Jack trusts him._ More than he would ever be okay with letting Mark know. Jack would trust Mark with his life –already does. Jack was never good at making friends, but Mark came to his rescue when he was at his lowest point. _Mark_ went to _Jack,_ and that fact is what keeps Jack alive and not completely broken on the inside. To Jack, Mark was one of the best things to ever happen to him, and a lot of things have happened to Jack.

Mark’s hand loosens its grip and slides down Jack’s arm, repositioning itself on the latter’s hand. The brunet feels some of his body heat rise onto his face and he glances over to his friend, who is still grinning and not looking at him. Jack’s annoyed at how the sun keeps outlining his best friend somewhat perfectly, as if Mark was some kind of angel sent down from heaven to save and protect him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.

They reached a field. A vast, wide space of dew-coated grass; untouched. The trees sway in the gentle breeze and various birds can be seen going about their own business. Jack looks at Mark when they both stop at the edge of the field. If Jack thought Mark was glowing before, he was the literal sun to Jack right now. The smile on his best friend’s face was wider than ever and the way the corners of his eyes creased made Jack’s stomach do things he has been trying to ignore for quite some time now. It was a hopeless feeling, Jack thought. Mark would never see him that way.

“Where are we?” Jack asks, squinting at the field to see if there was anything in it that he missed. Mark looks at him, surprised and with his eyebrows furrowed, but his smile does not waver. “You really don’t remember?” They’re walking again when Mark says this, and although the shade of the trees feels nice against his skin, he doesn’t like the fact that they’re blocking the sun. There is one tree in the middle of the field in its whole natural glory. A tree so big Jack has to do a double take as him and Mark start to approach it. Mark gives the tree an once-over.

“What is it?” Mark lets go of Jack’s hand, not answering his question. Jack’s hand feels empty without the other’s hand in his but he watches as said friend starts circling the tree. Jack follows him, looking the tree up and down alongside Mark.

“I can’t find i- Oh! I found it!” The smile is back on Mark’s face and Jack follows his gaze to see something on the tree. He puts a hand over his eyes to let him see better.

“What is that?” The whatever-it-was on the tree was too high up, almost a third of the tree high. Mark rolls his eyes and grins somewhat smugly over at his best friend.

“The thing you carved into this the first time we fought.” Mark’s soft voice speaks volumes to Jack, an expression of shock and bewilderment mixed onto his face. Jack doesn’t remember that day, but at the same time, he does. It was a few days after he had let Mark in. Days after Mark had come to help him and Jack let him in. He was mad at himself for letting him in. Of course he let him in. Jack promised himself that he would never let anybody in and yet, Mark had been so soft, so caring, he actually listened to Jack, how could he have not let his walls down? He had trained his heart to be made of stone, and yet Mark had to come to him and be a miner. He made his body an indestructible tower that was supposed to keep his emotions and thoughts pent up and trapped inside, then Mark just had to come and be a knight. Jack has suffered more than he would ever wish upon his greatest enemy and he was so close to drowning in a sea of his fears and his own devices-

And yet…

 _“You just had to be an angel.”_ Jack breathes out, swallowing at how shaky his voice was. His hands clench into fists at his sides and he’s suddenly very aware of Mark’s presence beside him.

The air is heavy, Jack’s vision starts to blur and he refuses to let the tears fall. He angrily wipes away a tear that was threatening to fall and he grits his teeth.

“Why did you save me?” His voice is strangled, his tongue feels too thick inside of his mouth it’s making it hard for him to get the words out. He’s glaring at the grass below his feet and he can feel his best friend’s gaze on him. Jack hears the sound of feet shuffling against the grass and he refuses to look up, choosing instead to glare harder at the ground beneath him.

“Sean,” Jack shudders at the use of his first name, but keeps his gaze on the ground. A pair of Converse much like his own appear in front of his feet and he can feel his hands clench harder; so hard he feels like he’s close to having bloody palms. He hates the way more tears start to fall as he feels a hand rest gently on his cheek. He hates the way he moves his head to lean into the touch. He hates the way his hands start to slacken as the hand on his face carefully brings his head up to meet the other boy’s gaze.

He hates-

He _hates-_

_He hates-_

He hates how soft the pair of lips that meets his are. He hates the heavy feeling that starts in his chest when he steps closer. He hates the way he can feel his heart pounding in his chest and throat and how he can hear it pounding in his ears. He hates how his hands and fingers move to tangle themselves into smooth and thick raven hair. He hates how he holds on for dear life, deepening and deepening the kiss until he feels himself slip on the dew-covered ground, sending both boys crashing down onto the grass below them.

Blue eyes meet brown.

_He hates that specific shade of brown._

Their breaths mix as they try to catch their breath.

_He hates how his breath smells like mint._

The boy on top of him slowly starts to smile down at him.

_He hates that million-watt smile._

Said boy starts to laugh, a sound that comes from his core and his soul and his heart.

_He hates that laugh._

“Because I love you.” Mark says, still chuckling slightly. Jack scowls, eyes still red from crying.

_He hates that he let him in._

And yet-

And _yet-_

_And yet-_

“I… I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was messy and confusing it's 2:30 am i have no idea what happened to this
> 
>  
> 
> wrote this because the series i started was tearing through my soul so i decided to write a little something, hope y'all enjoy it


End file.
